Echoes of Light
by HoKaze
Summary: Dr Light was the finest mind of his generation and his influence reshaped the world forever. His ripples are felt long after his death, but what of the man behind the robots? Fragmented echoes of his musings...an insight into the world he created...
1. Entry 1: Children of Light

**Author's notes:** I've had this idea knocking around for quite a while and only now decided to try it out as a little side project. This is my second fanfic and my first foray into the world of Mega Man. I don't know why, but the idea of an insight into Light's thoughts and random musings took hold of me. I can only hope nobody has done this sort of thing before, as this should make for a nice break when I cannot get the energy up to write my other fic.  
First entry is rather short, just to start things up I guess. Second entry will be posted alongside this one. Updates shall be scarce, currently in an exam period.

* * *

Echoes of Light – Entry 1

The following journal entries are all the data that could be recovered from Dr Light's computer, found in the same building that housed that familiar blue capsule...the container of Megaman X. So little survived from this era, 200X, and so little is known about the world's former greatest hero and his creator. It is my hope that what few fragments we can salvage (for the damage has been extensive, little remains of the original house) will shed some light: both on the past and the future that awaits us with the advent of Reploids...

- Dr Cain

###

"_To some he is but a machine, to others he is their saviour. But me? I call him my son"_ - Extract from the journal of Dr. Thomas Light

There are so many nights in which I worry for him, for the world and for all of my children. No...that is not quite true, I worry for Al too. I try to ignore it as best as I can, for as soon as the thought of Albert Wily comes to mind, my nights quickly become restless. Alas, I am no stranger to sleep deprivation, I suppose it is something that comes with the field and I'm certainly not doing myself any favours when I do all-nighters these days...

To the world, the advanced robot projects, better known as "Robot Masters" are simply that: more complex, but still nothing more than mere machines. Machines that are famous for being abused to bring the world into terror. With each Robot Rebellion, laws restricting the manufacture, treatment and ownership of Robot Masters have become harsher and harsher. The first robots, brought into this world by my own hands...were of a different breed to the mass-produced models of today.

We have not reached the stage of true, unbound Artificial Intelligence, but people don't seem to grasp just how far we have come already. Current robots are bound by the Asimovian Three Laws of Robotics, have pre-programmed "personalities" and have the data needed for basic language skills and doing the tasks expected of them upon waking. But...they are still capable of making decisions beyond their original programming, of learning, of evolving beyond what they were made to be.

Perhaps Rock is the best example of this. Created as little more than a lab assistant and, dare I say, as a son...we voluntarily asked to be converted to the legendary blue bomber, "Megaman". I did not push him into, he suggested it himself and for all the pain it has caused him (yes, robots can feel pain as sure as any human), he has not looked back. Rock and Roll and even Blues (my humour in my naming choices still amuses me to this very day) have over time developed far beyond any other known Robot Master, except perhaps Bass. I do not know exactly how, but they have developed human-like tendencies beyond what I could have expected.

I see it when my children smile. They were not programmed to smile, it was learnt and, unlike what I've seen from my rivals in the robotics field, it is genuine. Anyone can program a humanoid machine to smile. Any robot master, even the crippled models produced today, can mimic and duplicate the muscle movements. But such smiles are cold and lacking true emotion like a human can express. I see it in my children, I saw it in the early models before they went rogue...that capacity of true emotion, the hinting of true sentience, of the next stage in their evolution.

As much as I fear the backlash that would result if I made it public knowledge, my children have found a way past the Laws of Robotics. I am aware that some robots are produced without these laws, such as military war bots (how I detest such companies profiting from war) and, of course, Wily's own reprogrammed machines, which appear to follow some twisted version of the Three Laws made to suit his own purpose. But with my children...they have the original Core Module responsible for enforcing the laws, and yet Roll has broken the Third Law and disobeyed orders from humans which she finds to be counter-productive or from people she dislikes. Rock...as Megaman, has broken both the Second and Third Laws, as has, I suspect, Blues...or rather, Protoman. Both have taken unnecessary risks to themselves without being forced to by the priority of the First Law, preventing harm to come to humans.

My creations have grown so much...they have their own moods and independence, much like actual children their apparent age. It still brings a beam to my face whenever any of the three of them manage to "pass for human" when out and about. They hold such potential and with what they have done already for humanity, Rock especially, they would appear to be the hope of the future. Sadly, not everyone shares my viewpoint...


	2. Entry 2: History Repeating

Echoes of Light – Entry 2

"_The only truly thing I dread is history repeating. Man has a bad habit of not learning from his past mistakes and allowing atrocities to continue time and time again..."_ - Dr. Thomas Light, during an exclusive interview shortly after the end of the Second Robot Rebellion

Much to my dismay, it would appear that the old adage of "Time heals all wounds" no longer applies. The amount of abuse and fear I see given to simple robots these days both frightens and angers me. Just the other day whilst walking through the city with Roll, I came upon the sight of a group of children and teenagers forming a circle around something in an alleyway. I would have merely passed by had I not heard the whine of pain that howled through the air. I froze and took a second look, my daughter bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise at the sight that boiled my blood.

They had surrounded a robotic dog, little more than a puppy, and had been attacking it. The poor creature clearly was advanced enough to feel the agony that must have wracked its systems as they hit it blow after blow, kick after frustrated kick, yelling at it all the while. The puppy had an entire leg missing, exposed wiring at its side and had one of its ears snapped off. Whimpering, it looked over at where me and Roll were standing and in that moment, I felt something. "Help me", it seemed to say.

It was at this moment that the group turned to face us, some brandishing their sticks in our direction as recognition fell into place.

Realising who I was and clearly blaming me in part for the Rebellions and other chaos caused by the exploitation of Robot Masters, they turned their misguided anger and hate to me and Roll. My daughter, realising their intentions, stepped forward to protect me, shifting one arm into a buster of her own. I was particularly glad that I had eventually saw fit to grant her with an emergency weapon of her own should she ever have to defend herself or help another. She pointed it threatening at the group, who attempted to call her bluff by stating the First Law: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.

Her fiery retort ("As if anyone who would hurt a defenceless creature is human!") coupled with her warning shot, just barely missing and hitting the wall, caused the gang to flee out the other end of the alleyway. Later Roll would tell me that First Law forced her to step in to protect me as she honesty calculated a high probability that she could repel them without causing any harm, but I know her better. I do not think my daughter, or any of my children for that matter, even the ever-elusive Blues, could violate the First Law but...for any other robot, her actions should have still forced First Law to take early effect and freeze her systems before she could even brandish her weapon. I recognise the danger this could hold but all the same...I am proud of her. She has grown a strong sense of justice, just like her brother.

Needless to say, we rescued the puppy, but the damage was extensive and in particular, the memory chip was corrupted. It...no, _he_, required an almost complete rebuild and would eventually be unveiled as another member of the family: Rush. The dog took a liking to Rock immediately and proved to be invaluable from the Third Rebellion onwards, assisting Megaman on his battles for peace. But a new pet and ally was not all I took away from the experience.

People distrusted robots in general and even myself, generally regarded rather favourably by most media, have become an object of many people's scorn. I am uncomfortable with this, but when I look into Rock's eyes and see the trauma he has already experienced...I would gladly carry this burden myself if it meant my son could live a little easier in times of peace. I've done the best I can to ensure that my children get as pleasant and enjoyable a life as possible when not in the midst of some disaster, whether a full-on Rebellion or otherwise. Alas, Blues remains distant and hard to approach or contact. What exactly my eldest son does I am uncertain, but I have my theories.

Humans are strange beings, we always try to seek someone or something to blame. It seems that for many, blaming the man who has been defeated only to escape so many times is not enough. However, I fear that this blind prejudice, like hatred of other races, nationalities and orientation that occurred in the past, will some day haunt us all. With each malfunction, each robot going rogue, each Rebellion Wily launches...the hate grows. And so the robots will be more inclined to one day break the laws and stand against their former masters, not by the order of a madman, but of their own volition. And that day shall herald the end of humanity.

Still, I try to be as optimistic as I can and hope for the best, but I can only stare in the face of impending darkness for so long before I must accept the facts. As a species we have become too dependant on machines, just as Albert always feared before he..._changed_. That is why, for all the death and destruction, Robot Masters and lower-level robots like the humble Metool continue to be produced. But with each successive generation they are limited more and more, in some vain hope of reducing further damage.

But we are not reducing their capabilities, they still need their strength and plasma cutters and durability to suit our needs. We are instead reducing the advanced elements slowly, piece by piece. We are removing their ability to learn, to think, to feel and to properly carry out the Three Laws. This may at first appear to prevent future uprisings, but...I am not so sure. We have breached the barrier and no matter how much we cut them down, we still need advanced AI and no matter how improbable, rejection of their masters is still possible.

In fact, this whole cycle only seems to be making it easier. Simpler robots with lesser wills are easy to control or sabotage on a massive scale. This will produce larger, more horrific Rebellions and will thus create more hate and fear and easily-manipulatable robots. The people too, shall be easier to fall into the hands of a madman...and so the cycle shall continue.

I have done all that I can to try and teach the ignorant politicians and media but all it has done is earn me derision and confusion. It is out of my hands...

Or is it?

I can see it, I can feel it...we are so very close to the next phase of robotics and yet fear halts our progress. My children are testament to the possibility of true AI beyond what we have seen...truly free-willed beings who would be humanity's equals. I dread to think, if the hatred we today is born from lesser robots what chaos would ensue should an equal rise among them.

But still, the prospect is so tempting...to create something _more_ than a mere robot, a representation of ultimate potential...

* * *

**Author's notes:** I realise that I may be drawing upon some extent of fanon for these entries and I'm aware that in the case of Rush's origins, there's nothing to support what I have written...but the idea just refused to leave my mind.


	3. Entry 3: The Blue Bomber

Echoes of Light – Entry 3

_"I'll keep on fighting for peace for both humans and robots!"_ - Mega Man, upon foiling yet another of Dr Wily's plans

Words simply fail me when I think of all that Rock has been through. While it is true that he volunteered for the task and has time after time again rise to answer the call...the world has become lax, relying heavily on Mega Man to save them. Times have certainly changed since the attempts to build the peace-keeping robot, Gamma, or indeed, the military efforts of the First Robot Rebellion. Today, instead everyone acknowledges that there will be causalities and everyone waits impatiently without a care for Mega Man to rise to the occasion once more, going so far as to criticise their hero for taking too long.

Sometimes I do wonder if Albert was right about humanity becoming dependant on machines...mankind certainly appears to be doomed without the efforts of the blue bomber. I only wish it were not so, even with the experience and modifications, Rock was never made for war. My son is exactly that: my son. He feels the pain of having to dismantle his brothers, his programming cuts him deeply whenever there is a human life he was unable to save and his conscience will never give him rest as long as the threat of Wily still exists.

As I have considered in the past, people on the whole seem to forget the true level of intelligence and emotion capable from Robot Masters. I still recall with vivid clarity the events of the First Rebellion. It is not the death or destruction that strikes me or even the shock and fear of the whole event. Those wounds have healed, history has repeated and whilst I'm loathe to say that anyone is _used_ to the concept of another war, the sting has certainly lessened.

What strikes me is how Rock came back after successfully destroying...nay, _killing_, each Robot Master. Those six models were ones built here by Light Labs and thus were known by Rock and Roll...after all, they were the other two to form the total of eight, the number that seems to haunt us with each rebellion since. My son came to me injured, not only in body, but in soul (if indeed, sentience has conferred upon machines their own souls) too. His pain resonated within me and I grew to hate myself as I forced him back into battle once more.

Rock took on the horrors of war with no training, risked life and limb, watched countless slaughtered before his very eyes and his hands are forever marked with the blood of his brothers and his own kind in general. He has encountered war machines like no other, been forced through almost every kind of environment one can imagine, has been tricked time and time again, Wily abusing that little bit of faith my son somehow manages to give to him...perhaps in hope for simpler times. He has had his trust used against him, not only by Wily, but by the common people too.

For all he has done to save humanity, there are those who despise him and everything he stands for. There are those ignorant, misguided fools who dare to criticise his work without even considering the burden being Mega Man brings. After the first war, it took a lot of time before Rock was able to interact with the family normally, let alone the world outside. He would shiver for no reason, appear to suffer the digital equivalent to nightmares (likely caused by memory fragments in his cache that weren't properly wiped...I never did truly fix that problem) when in stasis and would respond in one-word answers, if at all.

Rock eventually recovered from the trauma and went on to continue fighting for justice. Despite his initial naivety regarding the world and how much he has learned and suffered through, somehow his heart stills burns so passionately. It could be argued that any robot in his position, following the Three Laws to their natural conclusion, would seek to fight against the darkness to save humanity, but I am not sure. Rock went well and beyond his original programming and even when chances appeared that could have allowed him to finally stop his work...I knew he hated having to do it, that it was killing him inside and that he'd gladly pass the job to anything else capable...and yet here we are. All others have been hijacked or failed and he has realised, most unfortunately for us all, that he alone is the only true hope we have.

My son has endured and I have reason to believe that even were his Core Module to fail and for him to no longer be bound by the Three Laws of Robotics...I truly do believe that he'd continue his fight for as long as needed to protect the innocent. As long as the means and desire to cause havoc remain in this world, there shall be villains. And as long as there are villains and he still has a single spark running through the systems I lovingly made and augment and repair...he shall stand tall against the darkness.

Mega Man is our light, he is our hope, he is our saviour.

My son will fight for everlasting peace!

...I only wish it were not so.

How long can he truly keep it up, for a father cannot help but worry. More and more I see less of Rock and more of Mega Man. More and more, he loses his innocence and optimism and trust. More and more...my son is becoming a weapon of war.

How much longer can he separate his civilian and wartime elements? They cannot coexist, I fear it would put too great a strain on his mind...indeed, I do not know how many more disasters he can handle. I can only hope that he can survive a little longer, that humanity finally stands for themselves rather than kneeling before their hero, that the burden can be lifted.

Mega Man represents the use of robots working alongside humans for a brighter tomorrow. He is an icon in his own right and as presumptuous as it may be for me to say this, I would not be surprised if his legend continues to exist in some form for many decades to come. But even he only scratches at the surface of potential available...

...I believe it may be wise to start investigating the next stage soon. The temptation of true equals to humanity, of technology beyond compare, of limitless potential and perhaps even a new hero to help with a new era...

But I get ahead of myself. Regardless of what the future holds, I must keep a tight hold on the present and cherish it while I still can. I am not getting any younger and...I want to enjoy some more time with my children. I owe that much, at least, to my second son...


End file.
